ICan't Kiss you
by rachyluvsvictorious
Summary: Sam's mom won't let Sam date Freddie, Sam tells Freddie it's over, but when Freddie doesn't take it read to find out, I suck at summaries stories better inside R
1. Chapter 1

**Seddie**

**Ican't kiss you**

**A/N**

**A little idea that popped into my head last night, hope you enjoy, R&R, love you :D **

**Sam's P.O.V**

"well?" Freddie said with a shrug

"I can't" I say trying not to sound untruthful

"well why not?"

"I just can't, just leave me alone, Freddie" I turn on my heel and run away as fast as possible even though he runs after me calling my name over and over

**2 days earlier**

"Sam Pucket." My Mothers voice booms making me tense up at the sound of my name

"yeah mom?" I say, preparing for an argument that ends with me in tears and her smirking

" Where have you been?"

"Out."

"With who?"

" Freddie."

" Are you going back out with him?"

"Yeah."

" No your not, you are not aloud to date nubs"

" well I kinda love that nub"

" I don't care, he can't bring you or me money, more importantly me, where as if you date guy after guy, you get a nice collection of credit cards"

" even if you say I can't date Freddie, it doesn't mean I won't behind your back" I say before I've thought about it

" well I'm having an ex boyfriend spy on you, and if that nub tries one move on you" she draws her fingers across her throat "he's dead"

I run out the door as fast as I can, tears flowing like rivers down my cheeks

"Freddie!" I call out even though I know he can't hear me, I keep running until I reach Bushwell Plazza, I run up to Freddie's appartment and pound on the door until he answers.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"hey" I say to Sam, then notice she's crying "you ok?"

"yeah, I just- we just need to talk"

"oh ok what is it?" I say getting slightly worried

"well - I think- we- it's over"

"what?" I say as my heart shatters

" I think we need a break, a really long one"

"oh, well if that's what you want then, bye" I say holding back tears

"bye" she says walking away

I close the door and once it's closed I punch it as hard as possible, then I go to bed and literally cry myself to sleep

**Present day**

**Sam's P.O.V**

I sit on the fire escape thinking about Freddie, we haven't spoken at all since the break up, not even during Icarly rehearsal,

"Hey" says Freddie appearing from no where

"you scared me." I say

"sorry." he says apologetically

"it's alright." I say, he steps out and sits beside me

"what did you come out here for anyways Benson?" I ask

" For you." he says " For the girl I still love"

"She's gone, it's just me, not the girl you love" I say

" you are the girl I love, but you don't love me so-"

I cut him off " I never said I didn't love you."

"then why'd you break up with me?"

"because Freddie we don't work, we make no sense."

" Sam, I love the fact that we don't make sense, and I know we shouldn't work but we work so badly, that it's perfect"

"no we work so badly that everyone gets hurt"

" Ok, I give up, I mean if you love someone let them go, right?"

"oh quit it, Freddie,"

"quit what?"

" saying all these romantic things that make me want to date you so bad, even though I can't!"

" well if you wanted to date me then you could date me!"

"No!, I cant!, For your own good Freddie!"

"Sam why?" he says calmer than before "is this because you think you'll just get in the way of my school work or something?, well if it is then I'd even give up ICarly for you" he takes my hand in his, " Sam I know you want to kiss me, so why not?" he leans in but I back away

"What?" says Freddie said with a shrug

"I can't" I say trying not to sound untruthful

"well why not?"

"I just can't, just leave me alone, Freddie" I turn on my heel and run away as fast as possible even though he runs after me calling my name over and over, eventually he catches me in the elavator and stops it blocking me from making it go again

"Freddie, let me out!" I scream

"No!, not until you give me a good enough reason for breaking up with me!" he screams back

"Fine!, You Want to know why I broke up with you!, Because you'd be dead by now if I didn't!"

"No, I wouldn't that's rediculous!, Give me the real reason!"

" That is the real reason!"

" Sam" he says sternly

"what?, I'm telling the truth."

"Fine, if you don't want to be with me that bad that you have to lie about, I guess, I'll leave you alone now" he starts the elavator again, a few seconds pass before he cups my face in his hands and presses his lips against mine, " just so you know I still love you, I always will." he says once we back away

the elavator stops and Freddie goes to step out when someone throws a knife at him which hits him right in the stomach

"Freddie!" I scream and run to kneel beside him, I call an ambulance and stay with him until it arrives

"Sam." he says in the back of the ambulance

"yeah?"

"I-I'm" before he can finish what he's saying he blacks out and paramedics surround him, doing all they can do to keep him alive until we get to the hospital. When we get there he has to be operated on to get the knife remove which I'm not aloud to go into with him so I sit in the waiting area, I pull my phone out and dial Carly's number

"Hello." says Carly's voice through the phone

"Hey, it's Sam, I need to tell you something about Freddie"

"Yeah, last time I saw him he said he was going to talk to you about the break up."

"Yeah, and now the dork got himself in hospital for it"

"Sam you didn't-"

"No!, my mom did though, he's getting the knife removed now."

"should I come to the hospital?"

"No, not right now, you'll just be waiting here with nothing to do and you need sleep you have that mid-term on monday."

"So do you."

"yeah but we all know I won't pass it anyways, besides I kinda want to talk to Freddie when he wakes up" _if he wakes up_

"Alright, bye"

"Bye." I hang up the phone and sink back down in my chair

"Miss Pucket." says the doctor

"Yeah, Doctor?" I reply

"Your boyfriend Freddie, he's fine, though he might not have been, if the knife move an inch nearer and artery he would've died."

"is he awake?"

"No, but he should be in a couple of hours, if not tomorrow, but I suggest you go home and get some rest."

"Can't I stay with Freddie, in his room"

"sure, he's down the hall 3rd door on the left."

"Thanks." I walk into Freddie's room, where he is in bed either sleeping or unconcious I can't tell, I sit in the chair next to his bed and fall asleep,

"Sam." Freddie says a few hours later, shaking me awake

"what?" I say tiredly

"I'm sorry."

"what for?"

"for not believing you, I should've just left you alone when you said to"

"No, I'm happy you came after me, it means you still love me even though I told you to stop loving me."

" I'd never stop loving you."

"I know. same goes for me"

he leans in and kisses me, I wait for another knife in him but it doesn't happen even when we stop

"My mom must not be out to kill you now" I say

"Good." he says leaning in for another kiss.

**A/N**

**I can't believe how fast I wrote this, I started aroud 11:15 last night and stopped at midnight so I could sleep then I woke up at 9 and started again and was finished by 9:30 so in total it took an hour and 15 minutes to write, I found it really hard to write Sam's personallity so I probably didn't write it, anyways R&R please, hope you enjoyed this **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hi!, just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed and added the story to their favs, and thank you for the constructive criticism, I really appreciate it exept for the one from ****Glitter On The Dance Floor by the way you should find a better way to spend your time than posting reviews like that, I know not everyone loves my stories but seriously no need for the cheek/witt. Once again thank you to the people who reviewed and added this to your favourite stories, I'll read and review some of your stories now ;), Bye! **


End file.
